New Me!
by Miss Rhine Belikov
Summary: Hey guys! this story is all human. Rose is dumped in Florida to live with her dad. She meets Lissa Belikov and got along with her. and then she meets Dimitri. Sparks fly! BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE SO PLEASE OPEN THIS AND READ FROM THERE :p
1. About

New town. New School. New people. What's Rose going to do?

Rosemarie Hathaway has been dumped in Florida by her mom to live with her dad and fix their relationship, which by the way, wasn't so easy since her dad has a family now and well, she doesn't like them. In her opinion, Jessica, the wife, was too annoying and…too curios while her daughter (step sister to Rose) Mia, was a little bitch who tries to make Rose's life hell. She tries to avoid it but ends up being in trouble anyways. Fortunately, she meets Lissa Dragomir. A friendly girl with wavy blonde hair and the best part? She's so much like Rose! They got into troubles and messes together but then she met Dimitri Belikov, Lissa's big brother. He was really something.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, this is Kylee 14 and I just changed my username and for all those people who have read my first three stories…IM SO SORRY! I erased them all because I couldn't finish them. I didn't have time and so this time, I would be only writing one story at a time. I will try to upload every month or every two weeks. It really depends whether I'm inspired or not and also I have school. Anyways! You've read what this is about in the first page so here it goes! Also, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I wish it did but no I don't own Vampire Academy *Sobs* It all belongs to Richelle Mead. At least the characters. The story setting is by me and maybe a few add on. Also, THIS IS ALL HUMANS no Vampire. I will make one of Rose's heart break one day (when Dimitri leaves her). ENJOY! I LOVE REVIEWS GUYS! And I'm still kinda new with this so don't be mean! .**

"This is Not fair, mom." I grumbled. "Why are you dumping me here? AND to live with them? That's WAY too much!"

"This will be good for you and your father. You need to spend time together." She kept her eyes on the road. I know she thinks it's as ridiculous as I think it is. "I know what you are thinking, Rose. That I think this is ridiculous. You're right. I do think that but you can't keep going on like this. You are getting into too much trouble and you need a break."

"So it isn't my relationship with my dad after all." I scoffed. "She admits it."

"It still is. But it's also about your attitude and your actions. You need to get away from Meghan and your other friends for a while and make new ones."

"You know that that isn't going to happen."

"It will." She pulled up the driveway.

"I am staying here." I said.

"Look, your father is already coming out to get your things. Come on. If you promise to survive this summer and one school year here….I'll buy you the car you've always wanted and we'll go to Paris for the next summer. All right? "

My eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

"Stay out of trouble. Understand? Now get out." She sighed. "Stay out of trouble or we are not going. Understood?"

"I'm a good girl, mom! Bye." I stepped out of the car and took my stuff out of the trunk. I met my dad half way down the stairs.

"Hey," He gave me a warm smile.

"I'm only here because I'll be getting my new car as soon as I get home so don't think I'm here to actually spend time with you." I walked passed him and went inside.

The house was still the same, big and well organized. It felt like home here even though I don't consider it my _home_. It still had that feeling and it made me comfortable. Maybe living here for a while wouldn't be that bad.

"Rose." I knew that voice-that annoying shrilly sounding voice-Mia.

I turned around and smirked. She was dressed in a mini skirt with a pink tank top and sandals. The whole outfit made her look so short and her hair was still in ringlets which made her look young. Her cheeks were flushed and her arms were crossed. Old same Mia.

I laughed. "You wearing a one piece there, Mia?" I asked, smiling. "Or do you have enough cleavage to wear a two piece? Maybe not…you haven't changed much."

She gave me a smile. "Are you kidding me? I am going out with Kyle Leroche. He's super hot. One of the most popular guys out there."

I honestly don't know how that relate to what I just said but I shrugged it off anyway and said, "Hmm….I hope he doesn't treat you like a little girl. You old…so-called boyfriend totally did."

Mia turned crimson red but held her ground. "You're just jealous. So what kind of trouble did you do this time? Had sex with half of the football team and gave them STDs?"

I raised an eyebrow. That was a good one. "Wow, didn't know you knew the word. At least I know what they teach you guys in elementary."

"Enough." I hadn't noticed dad standing there watching us. "Rose, I'll show you your room."

Dad led the way up the spiraling stairs and stopped in front of a white door. He opened it and motioned me in. As soon as I entered my mouth dropped open. I totally lied. I would LOVE it here. With this room anyway. It was amazing! The walls were white with random drawings all over it. It was colorful. They were spaced of course and they weren't all over the wall that it looked annoying. It was perfect. The bed was king sized and there were so many pillows on it. The pillows were colored light pink and green and purple while the comforter was white and the cover of the bed was light green. There were three huge white windows with a ledge each-big enough for two people to sit on it- and it had pillows on it too. The curtains were plain white and see through but there were so much that when you bunch it up you can't through it at all. At one corner, there was a desk and the table top was a mirror. A computer was on it and notebooks and pens. The chair was white also and looked very comfortable. There was a rug which was purple and it was fuzzy. Also, there was another huge rug-not fuzzy-it was light blue, and there were pillows on it; those pillows you sit on.

I walked over to a door which led into the bathroom. The bathroom was enormous and I was glad I didn't have to share with Mia, if we did share, she would most likely lock me out.

I walked out and met my father's eyes. He knew what I was looking for. He pointed towards the doubles doors a few inches away from the side of my bed. I gladly walked over and opened it. It was a walk-in closet and boy, was it huge. It was also different colors. Each shelf was different color and each rack was painted different shades of the color it had. I LOVED IT. It was me. It was SO me.

I turned around as my dad set down my things. "You're trying to impress me." I pointed out.

"You noticed that, huh?" He smiled. "I thought you'd like it. You've always been colorful. Your paintings had shown that clearly.

I smiled. "You remember…."

"Of course I did. Ever since you were little you'd come to my study to show me what you painted and it was always different colors and different shades. It always looked amazing. You are a talented girl, Rose. Do you still play piano?"

"Yes…"

"There's a piano downstairs. I'd love to hear you play again." He whispered. I looked at him.

"I'll play later," I murmured. "Maybe."

He smiled. "Alright. Well, why don't I leave you and let you get settled." He closed the door and I sighed. This is going to be so….interesting.

Two hours later, I found myself putting on my favorite swim suit, a cherry-red two piece and also, a white tank top over top and short white jean shorts. I grabbed my tote bag which had my cell phone, sketch pads, pencils, brush, towel, and some money. I shut the door behind me and walked down stairs. I found dad sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

"Hey, dad? I'm going out, okay?" I said.

He looked up and said, "Sure. Be back for dinner though!"

"What time? 6 or 5?"

"6 is good." He smiled. I bet he's glad I'm asking for permission. Well, there's a progress.

"Okay." I walked out the door and felt the summer air blow through my dark wavy brown hair.

I sat on the sand and took out my sketch pad. I was in the middle of coloring the waves when someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I looked up.

"Hey, my name is Lissa Belikov." The girl said. She had curly blonde hair and was wearing a pink tank top and shorts. It was obvious she was wearing a white bikini underneath because her top was almost see through. Sunglasses rested on top of her head and she was holding an iPhone in her other hand.

"Umm, hi." I smiled. "My name is Rose Hathaway. Nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Likewise! Are you knew here?"

"Umm, yeah. Is it that noticeable?"

She laughed. "I don't know and I really don't care. I'm just glad to meet you!"

My face broke into a smile. "Well, I'm glad to meet you too!"

"Hey, you want me to show you around tomorrow? I'd show you around now but it's getting kinda late." She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to be shown around…I mean I'd love it if you showed me around." I smiled. She smiled along with me.

"Well, okay! I'll show you around tomorrow then. Where do you live? I'll meet you there and do you prefer meeting somewhere else?"

"Umm…Let's meet at my place. You see over there? That huge white house?" I asked, pointing at my house. "I live there."

"You're related to Mia?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah…she's an ass." I murmured. "Sucks to have her as my step-sister."

"You think she's an ass too?" She asked, her green eyes lighting up. 'She's so bitchy! She stole Kyle from me! And then she's trying to seduce my brother! How disgusting! I personally think she's trying way too hard." She let out a breath.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who hates her guts. I don't see what my dad sees in her and her wicked mother." I frowned and she laughed.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow! I gotta go…have dinner. See ya?"

"Absolutely. Bye" I waved at her as she ran.


	3. AN and Sneak Peak

Hey guys! xLiveSmileLovex here! I'm sorry I can't upload the whole thing right now! I'm totally piled with homework and I'm having a hard time catching up and also, exam weeks are coming I need to study! Anyways I'll be uploading soon hopefully maybe by the end of this month. I know its way too long but that's all I've got. See YA :D Enjoy!

Sneak Peak

We were on our way in a restaurant when Lissa suddenly stopped. I almost smacked into her if I hadn't noticed.

"Lissa?"

"That is my brother, Dimitri." Lissa murmured as a tall handsome, hot guy came out of a car. As he walked over to us, he got taller. My head didn't even reach the top of his shoulders!

"You're not getting in trouble again are you, Lissa?" I noticed a hint of accent in his voice that definitely made me melt. _No Shut up ROSE! _

"I AM NOT. Go away." Lissa muttered. "By the way, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose, My Big Bro."

"Nice to meet you." He didn't even look at me as he said the words.

I smirked. I don't really know what to say….Actually I do, I don't think it's nice to meet someone who doesn't even want to look at you in the eye when they say hi." I turned to Lissa, "I'm gonna go inside." And that was how I made my exit.

"I LOVE YOU." Lissa laughed. "MY GOD! Did you see his face when you left? It was SO PRICELESS!"

Lissa and I sat in a booth. I guess I'm a little proud to have made n impression but then I did just ruin my chance to see Dimitri again. Before I know it I let out a disappointed sigh.

"You like him." Lissa mumbled.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Rose. You like him like every girl in this town. They all fall for Dimitri. Best thing to do is ask me about him and since you're my friend I'm willing to share" She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. I did just yell at him. Didn't you see?"

Lissa grinned. "I did. I'm so proud! But Rose….you like him. You don't need to hide. Don't be embarrassed."

I let out a ragged sigh. "I DON'T LIKE HIM. He's an ASS."

"That is SO overrated, Rose. My god, just admit it."

"Let's drop the subject, okay?" I asked. "So whose restaurant is this anyway?"

"It's Alex's." She answered.

"Who-"

"My boyfriend." She sighed.

I smiled. "That's cool. Super cool."

She laughed. "Jealous?"

"Nope. I just dumped my recent bf, I'm all good." I mumbled. I regret dumping him, I suddenly thought. I looked up at the ceiling. These streamers-

"Stop daydreaming." Lissa laughed and threw a fry at me.

"Whatever!" I threw the fry back at her.

"Hey, Lissa." Someone said behind her. I craned my neck to get a better look. It was a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a cute smile on and as he walked over his smile widened.

"Alex!" Lissa jumped from her seat and hugged him. "Hey!"

They kissed a while and I felt a little awkward being there with them. I felt like I was crashing the party or something. I cleared my throat and Lissa blushed. Alex pulled back and looked at me.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Rose Hathaway, Lissa's friend."

He gave me a smile. "Hey, I'm-"

"Alex. She has told me lots about you."

"All the bad too, I hope." He gave me a devilish smile. Is this guy flirting with me in front of his girl? What an ass.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes…all the details."

Lissa smiled. "All true. No lies." She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same.

"I'm gonna go home. Have to be home by 6…" I grabbed my bag from the seat.

End of Sneak Peak


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I will try to upload every month or every two weeks. It really depends whether I'm inspired or not and also I have school. Anyways! You've read what this is about in the first page so here it goes! Also, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I wish it did but no I don't own Vampire Academy *Sobs* It all belongs to Richelle Mead. At least the characters. The story setting is by me and maybe a few add on. Also, THIS IS ALL HUMANS no Vampire. I will make one of Rose's heart break one day (when Dimitri leaves her). ENJOY! I LOVE REVIEWS GUYS! And I'm still kinda new with this so don't be mean! .**

We were on our way in a restaurant when Lissa suddenly stopped. I almost smacked into her if I hadn't noticed.

"Lissa?"

"That is my brother, Dimitri." Lissa murmured as a tall handsome, hot guy came out of a car. As he walked over to us, he got taller. My head didn't even reach the top of his shoulders!

"You're not getting in trouble again are you, Lissa?" I noticed a hint of accent in his voice that definitely made me melt. _No Shut up ROSE! _

"I AM NOT. Go away." Lissa muttered. "By the way, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose, My Big Bro."

"Nice to meet you." He didn't even look at me as he said the words.

I smirked. I don't really know what to say….Actually I do, I don't think it's nice to meet someone who doesn't even want to look at you in the eye when they say hi." I turned to Lissa, "I'm gonna go inside." And that was how I made my exit.

"I LOVE YOU." Lissa laughed. "MY GOD! Did you see his face when you left? It was SO PRICELESS!"

Lissa and I sat in a booth. I guess I'm a little proud to have made n impression but then I did just ruin my chance to see Dimitri again. Before I know it I let out a disappointed sigh.

"You like him." Lissa mumbled.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Rose. You like him like every girl in this town. They all fall for Dimitri. Best thing to do is ask me about him and since you're my friend I'm willing to share" She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. I did just yell at him. Didn't you see?"

Lissa grinned. "I did. I'm so proud! But Rose….you like him. You don't need to hide. Don't be embarrassed."

I let out a ragged sigh. "I DON'T LIKE HIM. He's an ASS."

"That is SO overrated, Rose. My god, just admit it."

"Let's drop the subject, okay?" I asked. "So whose restaurant is this anyway?"

"It's Alex's." She answered.

"Who-"

"My boyfriend." She sighed.

I smiled. "That's cool, super cool."

She laughed. "Jealous?"

"Nope. I just dumped my recent bf, I'm all good." I mumbled. I regret dumping him, I suddenly thought. I looked up at the ceiling. These streamers-

"Stop daydreaming." Lissa laughed and threw a fry at me.

"Whatever!" I threw the fry back at her.

"Hey, Lissa." Someone said behind her. I craned my neck to get a better look. It was a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a cute smile on and as he walked over his smile widened.

"Alex!" Lissa jumped from her seat and hugged him. "Hey!"

They kissed a while and I felt a little awkward being there with them. I felt like I was crashing the party or something. I cleared my throat and Lissa blushed. Alex pulled back and looked at me.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Rose Hathaway, Lissa's friend."

He gave me a smile. "Hey, I'm-"

"Alex. She has told me lots about you."

"All the bad too, I hope." He gave me a devilish smile. Is this guy flirting with me in front of his girl? What an ass.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes…all the details."

Lissa smiled. "All true. No lies." She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same.

"Well, I should be going. I have to go…" I got up and grabbed my bag. "Sorry guys but…I gotta go."

"Wha-why?" Lissa did her puppy dog eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"I grew up with that. Don't even try. It doesn't work." I mumbled. "Bye."

"Humph, bye." She and Alex waved at me and I walked out the door.

I cannot believe that guy just flirted with me. How pathetic is that?

"Hey."

I turned around and I found myself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Dimitri." I muttered. "You're name right?"

"Yes…and you're Rose Hathaway as I recall." He smiled at me kindly.

"Don't be a smartass, Comrade."

"'Comrade'" He asked.

"What? You look like a cowboy and you're reading western books…plus I need a name for you." I smirked. That was such a great comeback.

"Hmm, Then you wouldn't mind if I called you Roza." He smiled.

Oh, my god. He's _flirting_ with me. Am I going crazy? After what he just _did _he is now flirting with me. I looked at the window and saw Lissa staring with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Oh, she so knew this was going to happen.

I turn back to Dimitri and said, "Look, Comrade, go away and LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't like bastards. I don't like them being around me or near me so do yourself a favor and go. Thank you very much."

"That's not going to happen. After what just happened I want to…make you realize that I'm not such a bad guy." Dimitri was not smiling anymore. He looked dead serious and drop dead gorgeous. "I'm sorry. I was rude and I understand that you don't want to be near me but please let me do this."

I laughed. "You just said _please_?" I scoffed. "You are getting on my nerves! Go away. Jesus!"

I stalked away, blushing. I cannot believe that just happened.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I was stomping up the stairs when my dad asked, "How are you?"

I turned around. "Me? I'm great! I made a new friend and I met her flirting jackass friend and her asshole brother."

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me good, dad." I mumbled and walked up the last few steps.

A knock on my door woke me up instantly. I groaned and sat up.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. For all I know, my hair could look like somebody died in it.

"Rosemarie, someone's in here for you." Dad replied on the other side of the door.

"Okay. Give me five!"

I jumped off my bed and ran straight to the bathroom. I ran my brush through my wavy dark brown hair and styled it carefully so it wasn't in my way. I grabbed a short and a tank top along with my sandals. Also, I put a little make up on and walked down stairs.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked my voice turning into a growl. "More importantly how did- LISSA. I'm going to strangle her I swear I-"

"Rose, invite your friend in." Jessica called from the living room. I took a peak and realized she was sitting there drinking a cup of tea like she was a queen and beside her was Mia dressed in a pink dress. My dad also sat with them but on the opposite couch and he looked angry. Angry like, 'how come I don't know that guy?' I looked back at Dimitri.

"You better be ready for hell cause they are not going to give it to you easy." I growled.

He grinned. "I'm used to it. You don't need to worry."

I scoffed. "You gotta be insane to think I'm worried about you."

He smiled at me and then walked in.

"So, Dimitri, your sister is Lissa?" Jessica asked one more time.

I rolled my eyes and Mia said, "That girl is a beyotch. No offence."

"I hear different." Dimitri murmured. "Apparently you're the bitchy, slutty whore."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. "Huh? Maybe we do have something in common, Comrade." I patted him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Mia looked completely scandalized. My dad didn't show any impression but I knew he agreed. He didn't particularly liked Mia cause she was a bitch and not just towards me but my dad as well. Jessica wasn't bad but she gets offended in what's being said about her daughter and possibly her too.

"Excuse me?" Jessica said. "Please get out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot no offence." Dimitri mumbled. "I think it's fair I state the truth if she did the same. Everybody has their own opinion ma'am. _Everyone_ thinks Mia is all those bad things and _she_ thinks Lissa is a bitch."

"I _know_ she's a bitch." I mumbled. Dimitri. We should go." I grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Come back soon, Rose." Jessica said. She was giving the devil look.

"You are one piece of work mister." I poked Dimitri on the chest.

We stood outside of Kyle's Diner and we just got out of my hell home.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry? Why? I'm so PROUD of you! My god! I can't explain how happy I am." I laughed. "Mia has had a crush on a guy named _Dimitri B_. I didn't know him god; I didn't realize _you_ were _him_ until I saw her look! She was _SO_ heartbroken."

Dimitri smiled at me and I smiled at him back. Damn, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

"It's working." I whispered.

"It is?" Dimitri leaned in and I closed my eyes. When his lips touched mine, electricity shot through me.

God, I'm in heaven.

OMG! Second chapter DONE! :D I totally changed what it's about. Well, just the Dimitri part so yeah. I hope u like and REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM SO PLEASE GIVE ME THEM! :D


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I will try to upload every month or every two weeks. It really depends whether I'm inspired or not and also I have school. Anyways! You've read what this is about in the first page so here it goes! Also, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I wish it did but no I don't own Vampire Academy *Sobs* It all belongs to Richelle Mead. At least the characters. The story setting is by me and maybe a few add on. Also, THIS IS ALL HUMANS no Vampire. ENJOY! I LOVE REVIEWS GUYS! And I'm still kinda new with this so don't be mean! .**

"So….." Lissa smiled at me for the hundredth time.

I glared at her. "WHAT?"

"What happened?" She smiled some more. I looked at her, ready to tell her, 'nothing' but then the way she smiled at me made me realized she's not gonna buy it. Either she saw the kiss or someone told her or it's all over my face.

"Okay, okay. You caught me! Your ass-brother kissed me. There you have it. Leave me alone." I muttered.

Lissa gave a squeal and I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big. Jesus."

"IT IS! I told you!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I shoved her in return.

"Shut up, Liss. He kissed me."

"Yeah, and you kissed him back. Dimitri doesn't kiss a girl for more than five minutes if the girl didn't kiss him back."

I scoffed. "You know this from experience?"

Lissa made a disgusted look and said, "Eww, you know he's my brother."

"It's not illegal-"

"And it's not possible. Let it go. I know because he's my brother and I've known him since forever." The smile melted off her face. "He's always been there. He's like my dad."

"Your dad? Don't you have one already?" I stopped walking and faced her.

"He's as useless as a carrot, Rose."

I frowned. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"He's not dead." Lissa smiled. "We just don't need him."

"Hey," Someone said behind us. I turned around and I felt like I should run. Now.

"Dimitri! Perfect timing. You can tell me what happened cause this girls got her mouth shut pretty tight." Lissa grinned from ear to ear.

Dimitri looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me." I looked away, hoping he wouldn't really catch on.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lissa literally exploded. "MY GOD! With YOU! And Rose! WHAT HAPPENED!"

I honestly thought she had lost it. "Lissa, calm down. People are staring…"

"I don't care!" She spat. She turned towards her brother. "What happened?"

"Last night? I kissed Rose." In my opinion, he answered way too calmly.

"Dimitri, how old are you?" I asked, realizing I never really knew how old he was.

"24."

"Oh. You're seven years older than us."

He raised an eyebrow. "You just realized?"

I scoffed. "No, Dimitri. I knew! I just wanted to know for no reason at all."

He frowned. "I upset you again…"

"Got that right."

"I'm still here." Lissa murmured.

I turned to Lissa. "Let's go?" I didn't even wait for an answer and just walked away.

"Roza," Dimitri grabbed my arm and made me almost lost my balance. "Please."

I turned to him. "Dimitri, stop trying. It's not going to get you anywhere."

"No." He replied firmly. "I'll regret it if I let you go."

I scoffed. "How corny,"

He smiled. "That's how I am."

I looked at Lissa who was grinning at me like an idiot. I bet she's enjoying the movie right now. I gave her death glare but it didn't seem to faze her at all.

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and pulled him down. My lips met his and fire burned inside me. Just the touch of his mouth sends chills down my spine; I wonder what I'll feel if I actually slept with this guy….What am I thinking?

I pulled away and walked towards the direction to my house. I never looked back but I could imagine Lissa and Dimitri's mouths hanging open.

I honestly feel like I have a hangover and I didn't even drink! Why? I stumbled down my room and met my dad halfway.

"Rosemarie! Ave you been drinking?" He asked, looking at me up and down

"No. I'm so dizzy though….I think I'm going to sleep some more…"

He frowned. "Drink some Tylenol first and you better not be drinking again."

I scoffed. Even after all this headache I still could do it. "If I did you would've seen me puking my guts out last night."

He eyed me and told me to go. How dare he accuse me of something I haven't done in two years? God, grown-ups don't know how to trust teenagers these days.

I sat on the couch two hours later, awake and alive. I no longer had my horrible headache and was watching a very, extremely boring show. I hear a knock and raced to the door to get it. I was completely alone cause my 'family' went to get things…I don't know or care what it is.

"CHRISTIAN!" I literally screamed as I saw my best guy friend. He stayed at my hometown where I first met him. I never thought he'd come here to visit me.

"Hey, Rosie! I knew you'd miss me" He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm awesome!"

He frowned. "On the phone you were angry and now you're awesome. I don't understand you at all."

I grinned. "I'm better now."

"Rose?"

I peeked behind him and saw Lissa. "LISSA!" I exclaimed. "What you doing here?"

"Umm…My brother….he…" She stammered, blushing slightly. Then, I realized I was still hugging Christian. I smiled and stepped out of Christian's arms.

"This is my best guy friend, Christian Ozera, Christian, Lissa Belikov."

Lissa turned bright pink. "Nice to meet you."

Christian laughed and I shoved him. "Likewise."

"Dimitri…." Lissa started.

"I'll be right back." I told Chris.

I found Dimitri in the car, just around the back. "What ya want?"

He grinned. "One date. If I mess it up I will never ever bother you again."

I raised an eyebrow. What a cocky guy. He's putting everything on one date. I like it.

"Deal. I hope you mess up."

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 8 sharp." He left and said nothing else.

I forgot Lissa was still with Christian and hurried to go back. What I found shocked me. Christian and Lissa were kissing. As in mouth to mouth kissing, lips locked around each others. I stood there gaping for a full minute then I suddenly screeched, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Lissa stumbled backwards and Christian caught her just in time. Lissa was flustered and Christian grinned.

I turned to Lissa. "You have a boyfriend…."

"I broke up with him…" Lissa mumbled.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm a horrible person." She frowned.

"No you're not." I just didn't expect you to have moved on that fast…

She blushed crimson red. "I'm going bye!"

I turned to Christian. "Don't play with her." Then left him there. Of course he followed me inside the house and all.

I waited outside the front door for Dimitri. I decided what I was wearing wasn't going to stop the cold and so I grabbed my coat. When I got out I saw a black car with Dimitri beside it.

HAHAHA! Clift hanger. What ya thinks gonna happen next? Huh huh! Tell mee! Reviews please! I won't upload until I get more!


	6. An & Sneak Peak again

**HEY GUYS! Stephanie here! Well, I'm going to be busy for a while so I can't work on my stories just yet BUT, I have started and I've decided to give you a little sneak peak because I appreciate all your reviews and thank you for telling me to slow it down so after this chapter it is going to be slower. Also, there will be a couple of surprises coming so be ready for that! Anyways, thank you for supporting my story I really really appreciate everything :D especially from the people who've been reviewing and reading my story from the beginning to now :D THANK YOU **

**{Sneak Peak}**

As soon as my eyes fell on Dimitri my breath hitched. He looked amazing. His dark brown hair is tied back neatly behind his neck as usual. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Gosh he looked hot! I looked away, hoping my mouth won't drop open like an idiot.

"Hey…" I murmured, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Hi, Shall we?" He smiled.

"No! Don't do that. Please," I laughed. "I don't like you corny."

He grinned. "Ouch!"

We both burst out laughing. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. How gentlemanly!

I grinned. "Thanks!"

I have to admit; now I'm just nervous and I'm sure he can tell because he can't stop smiling. What do you expect anyway? I'm a girl and girls are nervous when they go on their dates especially first times. I'm actually very tempted to smack that smile of his face but being near him is bad enough much less make contact with him!

"Stop smiling Dimitri," I muttered silently. He smiled some more.

"Yes, milady." He straightened up and closed the door after I went in.

"Shut up!" I giggled to myself.

"I made you smile," He murmured to me, his lips so close to my ears. I shoved him off.

"Make that kind of move again and I swear your chances are so over." I growled, then I did the most unexpected thing of all, I blushed. "I-I that was not me…"

He stared at me for a minute before answering. "That was certainly interesting." He looked away and started the car.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you bailing on me?" He asked taking a glance at me.

I scoffed. "Of course not! I was just apologizing with the way I acted earlier that was simply not me."

"Of course it was, it was you."

I blushed once more. "I told-" I sighed, "Never mind."

He grinned. "How about this; how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" I smiled. "Love your outfit."

That comment made his smile wider and just amazing. "I'm good and I like yours too. Sexy….and nice"

I grinned. "Cool." I breathed.

As soon as the car stopped, Dmitri was opening the door for me. I stepped out.

"Thanks…"

"My pleasure. This way," I followed him into the restaurant and wow, was it huge.

"Please do not tell me this is expensive." I murmured.

"I want to please you, of course this is one of the most expensive restaurants in town." He answered, smiling again.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I can take it no worries," He rolled his eyes. I blushed.

"That is not what I meant!"

**END OF SNEAK PEAK **

**Hope you liked :D**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I will try to upload every month or every two weeks. It really depends whether I'm inspired or not and also I have school. Anyways! You've read what this is about in the first page so here it goes! Also, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I wish it did but no I don't own Vampire Academy *Sobs* It all belongs to Richelle Mead. At least the characters. The story setting is by me and maybe a few add on. Also, THIS IS ALL HUMANS no Vampire. ENJOY! I LOVE REVIEWS GUYS! And I'm still kinda new with this so don't be mean! **

As soon as my eyes fell on Dimitri my breath hitched. He looked amazing. His dark brown hair is tied back neatly behind his neck as usual. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Gosh he looked hot! I looked away, hoping my mouth won't drop open like an idiot.

"Hey…" I murmured, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Hi, Shall we?" He smiled.

"No! Don't do that. Please," I laughed. "I don't like you corny."

He grinned. "Ouch!"

We both burst out laughing. He led me to his car and opened the door for me. How gentlemanly!

I grinned. "Thanks!"

I have to admit; now I'm just nervous and I'm sure he can tell because he can't stop smiling. What do you expect anyway? I'm a girl and girls are nervous when they go on their dates especially first times. I'm actually very tempted to smack that smile of his face but being near him is bad enough much less make contact with him!

"Stop smiling Dimitri," I muttered silently. He smiled some more.

"Yes, milady." He straightened up and closed the door after I went in.

"Shut up!" I giggled to myself.

"I made you smile," He murmured to me, his lips so close to my ears. I shoved him off.

"Make that kind of move again and I swear your chances are so over." I growled, then I did the most unexpected thing of all, I blushed. "I-I that was not me…"

He stared at me for a minute before answering. "That was certainly interesting." He looked away and started the car.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you bailing on me? He asked taking a glance at me.

I scoffed. "Of course not! I was just apologizing with the way I acted earlier that was simply not me."

"Of course it was, it was you."

I blushed once more. "I told-" I sighed, "Never mind."

He grinned. "How about this; how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" I smiled. "Love your outfit."

That comment made his smile wider and just amazing. "I'm good and I like yours too. Sexy….and nice"

I grinned. "Cool." I breathed.

As soon as the car stopped, Dmitri was opening the door for me. I stepped out.

"Thanks…"

"My pleasure. This way," I followed him into the restaurant and wow, was it huge.

"Please do not tell me this is expensive." I murmured.

"I want to please you; of course this is one of the most expensive restaurants in town." He answered, smiling again.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I can take it no worries," He rolled his eyes. I blushed.

"That is not what I meant!"

He smiled. "I believe you."

"You know, you could stop teasing me."

"I am not teasing you!" He grinned.

He sat across from me at the table, a small smile on his lips.

"You know, it's like a whole different you." He suddenly whispered.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, you weren't nice..."

I grinned. "Are you saying I was a bitch earlier?"

He frowned. "No...Not really."

I rolled my eyes. "I know I was. There was a reason for that."

"There is, huh?"

"Yeah. I was like that so you would get the clue and leave me alone."

"Oh,"

I looked down. "It's like you didn't know..."

He smiled. "Mhmm."

"What would you like to get?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet." He answered looking at the menu. "What about you?"

"I don't know," I smiled. I looked at my plate and stared at it. My heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to blow up. I felt like I was going to get sick with excitement but not. I was feeling a whole bunch of things at the same time I was getting overwhelmed.

"You're nervous. Why? What's wrong?" He asked sounding worried.

"What? I'm fine just-I just ... feel weird..." I admitted. He smiled.

"Don't worry; I won't rape you or anything like that. I'm not-"

"-that kinda of guy. I know."

He smiled again. "You are so different."

"Am I?" I muttered.

"Hi Dimitri." That one did not come from me, it came from the girl standing in front of our table and boy, did she looked pissed off, and the way she said his name was like acid.

"Tasha," Dimitri said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is she?" I whispered to him.

"My ex." He muttered to me and to Tasha he said. "Can you leave us alone? We're kind of on a date."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Please, she is so not worth it!"

I was shocked by her words that I felt tears coming to my face. I blinked it away and stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch? You don't come to someone's table and say they're not worth it. Get the hell out of my face before I scratch your fucking eyes out of you." I growled at her. "Screw someone else."

Dimitri smiled. "Tasha. You heard Rose. Go screw someone else."

I kind of blushed remembering Dimitri was watching the show. Tasha turned crimson red but didn't move.

"I don't think so, slut." She growled at me. "NO ONE and I really do mean NO ONE takes that tone on me so I suggest you get the fuck off and screw yourself before I claw your eyes out, hey?"

I laughed. "Wow, great comeback. You just pretty much repeated every single word I said!" She instantly turned red again and shoved me backwards, tipping the table and our drinks dumped all over me. Dimitri was instantly right beside me helping me up.

"That was so low, Tasha, even for you." He growled at her and led me out. She fingered me but I really couldn't care less.

As soon as we were out the door I turned to Dimitri. "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing? She deserved everything you said...she's such a bitch." He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I dated such an idiot."

I kinda laughed at the thought. "You're an idiot too for dating her I guess."

"Yes, I am." He cocked his head at one side. "Is it okay that I'm such a douche bag?"

"You are not a douche bag." I muttered. "Just a little dumb for dating slutty girls."

He smiled. "At least I'm not anymore."

I smiled. "Yeah..." I looked away. "Can we go? Somewhere else? I don't really like it here,"

"Okay, let's go to somewhere...to my special place? Not my house but it's a place I really liked to visit since I was a child." He smiled at me and I really couldn't help but smile back.

**Well, I kinda ran out of ideas so here it is Chapter 4 I hope I slowed it down a bit! I hope you liked! Byee for now!**


	8. AN IMPORTANT

IM CONTINUING ALL MY STORIES ON WATTAPAD username is Miss15Steph


End file.
